There is a light that never goes out
by Kikis
Summary: Rosette era uma garota peculiar, com três segredos. Uma caixa, um menino que ninguém mais via, e o desejo de voar. ‘Como uma borboleta’ CR, desafio!


**There is a light that never goes out **

**Por Kikis**

_Rosette era uma garota peculiar, com três segredos. Uma caixa, um menino que ninguém mais via, e o desejo de voar. 'Como uma borboleta' desafio!_

* * *

_To die by your side  
Such a heavenly way to die_

- **There is a light that never goes out , The Smiths**

Às quatro horas da tarde de uma quinta-feira, uma borboleta de asas rajadas caiu em frente aos olhos de Rosette. Era o príncipio do inverno de 1942, e quando o verde se extinguia e o branco esterilizava a terra, a última borboleta da estação passada deu seu vôo de graça.

* * *

Eram tempos de guerra, mas isso todo mundo sabia. E assim como as outras trezentas crianças em seu quarto, Rosette não tinha pais. A mãe morrera abraçada aos livros, junto à fogueira, e o pai ao lado do conhaque, provavelmente cantando uma de suas músicas francesas. O irmão também não estava mais com a garota, mas do destino dele ela não sabia.

O que ninguém sabia era que dentro de uma caixinha chinesa, de pintura ruça e encardida, Rosette colocava seus três maiores tesouros: o anel de compromisso de sua avó, a foto do irmão e o cadáver da pobre borboleta, já seca e carente das cores vistosas daquela quinta-feira.

Ás vezes fechava os olhos e se imaginava como o inseto, lutando contra o vento frio para contemplar o sol mentiroso cujos raios não conseguiam nem campos nem corações.

Porque o maior sonho de Rosette era voar, mas não o vôo vigoroso do pássaro, que atravessava continentes. O desejo, o que fazia seus olhos cintilarem, era o vislumbre do delicado vôo de borboleta – que por ser único e durar apenas uma estação era mais belo, fascinante, e se assimilava mais a sua pessoa.

--

Rosette estava doente, mas isso todo mundo sabia. E assim como outras onze crianças, ela não conseguia correr, suas noites eram turbulentas e havia sangue em seu travesseiro.

O que ninguém sabia era que Rosette via mais que todos, e esse era um segredo tão excitante quanto sua caixa. Debaixo da macieira que não dava frutos há anos, ficava um menino de olhos tristes e contemplativos. Ele não esboçava nenhuma reação ante o acenar da menina, contudo, ela sempre o fazia.

--

Num milagroso dia em que o sol e seus raios eram verídicos, antes do orfanato despertar, Rosette correu pela neve – tão extenso e ofuscante branco – e sentou-se ao lado do tal menino, com as canelas cobertas de gelo.

"Você não tem fome? Nem frio?"

O nada lhe respondeu.

Todo dia, isso se repetiu. E em outra quinta-feira – talvez fosse seu dia da semana -, às sete horas da manhã, ele disse:

"Não mais."

* * *

Rosette fugia para sentar-se debaixo dos galhos diariamente, e levava bronca da Irmã Celine. Não adiantava trancar as portas ou janelas, porque sempre escapava. Com castigo ou sem.

O que ninguém sabia era que Rosette sempre estava acompanhada. E no natal daquele mesmo ano, frio e sem graça, ao invés de tomar sua sopa rala com gosto de ar, foi conversar com o menino, que pela primeira vez, sorriu e lhe contou um sonho, Rosette também confessou o seu.

"Quero voar, como uma borboleta, mas a Irmã diz que é impossível."

"Nada é impossível, Rosette."

"Eu sei, Chrno." Ele tomou-lhe uma das mãos geladas entre as suas, e juntos fizeram seus pedidos de natal, porque os ataques se tornavam mais freqüentes, e não sabiam se sobreviveriam até o ano novo.

* * *

Em meio a gritos de desespero, Rosette tentou correr o tanto que seus pulmões poderiam agüentar. Mas havia muita fumaça, muitos berros, barulhos de explosões e motores, a menina achava que seu crânio se partiria em dois de tanta dor.

Dor era algo com o que Rosette estava acostumada, contudo, não daquele modo, não presa na casa daquele jeito.

Era um ataque, e o orfanato seria destruído sem dó, todos sabiam disso.

Todos também descobririam mais tarde que Rosette ficou para trás. Suas pernas não agüentaram, e ela cedeu antes mesmo de chegar à porta, ficou sentada, apoiada na parede. Não haveria corpo reconhecível, a não ser uma massa negra no final. Ela ganharia uma pequena sepultura se alguém se lembrasse dela, e provavelmente falariam com educado pesar que ela morrera sozinha, no meio dos demônios da batalha.

O que ninguém sabia, e a garota não se importava se não soubessem, é que Rosette, a pequena Rosette de olhos tristes e azuis, de cabelos dourados e tosse rubra, não estava sozinha.

Ao lado dela, perto da cozinha, estava o menino Chrno, que segurava sua mão assim como na noite de natal.

Quando as pálpebras dela se exauriram, ela fechou os olhos, como se estivesse prestes a dormir.

"Não está com medo, Rosette?" Sussurrou o menino enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

A garota sorriu.

"Você acha que eu posso voar, Chrno?"

Os lábios dele se curvaram ligeiramente, e ele respondeu com um aceno antes de chegar mais perto da face dela.

"Como uma borboleta. De asas tão azuis que quando estiver lá no alto, vai se misturar com o céu e soprar com vento."

A dor se extinguiu devagar. Mais uma explosão.

"Sua borboleta seria roxa, Chrno." Ela disse, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. "Vai voar comigo, Chrno?"

"Até desaparecer no céu. Sempre estive."

"Então, não tenho mais medo."

Era uma quinta-feira. E mesmo que faltasse muito para a primavera chegar, às três da tarde, uma borboleta anil de asas rajadas em púrpura subiu muito mais alto que os pássaros.

* * *

**N/a: Eu nunca consigo fazer um final feliz para eles, desculpem ToT! Provavelmente tenho que parar de ouvir The Smith enquanto escrevo CC.**

**Se considerarem a história digna de reviews, a autora ficaria extremamente feliz em recebê-las! Se considerarem a história digna de reviews, a autora ficaria extremamente feliz em recebê-las!**

**Beijos,**

**Kikis**


End file.
